extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Brent
Brent is an CAW Wrestler signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, he is a former ECW Champion and a former Money in the Bank winner. History in ECW Original Series Brent debuted at Armageddon, interfering in the main event Ironman Match between Tank and Tyrant for the ECW Championship. Brent used a steel chair to break Tank's neck, establishing himself as a Heel. On Episode 7, Brent attacked Tyrant when Tyrant was fighting Papu Papu. On Episode 8, Brent competed in his debut match against Tyrant, in a winning effort. On Episode 9, Brent answered an open challenge by Sermon Bundy and won the match to qualify for an Elimination Chamber match at the next CPV. Later that night, Brent teamed with Papu Papu to face Tyrant and Wesley Underhook in an elimination tag team match, after Brent eliminated Tyrant, their team won when Papu Papu eliminated Wesley. At Survivor Series, Brent was the 6th entrant in the Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship. Brent successfully eliminated Wesley Underhook, Devin Foolhardy & Papu Papu, reaching the final 2, but was defeated by Tyrant, marking Brent's first loss in ECW. On Episode 11, Brent interfered in a title vs title match between Tyrant and YouTube Champion, Metaphor, causing the match to end in a no contest. On Episode 12, Brent defeated JBL in a Beat the Clock Sprint Match in 3 minutes 18 seconds, which ended up being the winning time, allowing Brent to become the number one contender for the ECW Championship. At The Great American Bash, Brent challenged Tyrant for the ECW Championship in a Hell in a Cell match, which he won to become ECW Champion for the first time in his career. Immediately after the match ended, Eric Samoyd cashed in the Money in the Bank contract he won earlier that night and defeated Brent to become the new ECW Champion, making Brent the shortest reigning ECW Champion. On Episode 14, Brent came out to demand a rematch against Eric Samoyd for the ECW Championship, turning Face in the process, however, the match was called off by the new ECW General Manager, Raymond Zender. On Episode 15, Brent interrupted Raymond Zender and demanded a match against Eric for the ECW Title, Raymond placed Brent into a handicap match, if Brent won, he'd get a shot at the title later in the night, if Brent lost, he'd be indefinitely suspended. Brent's handicap match against The Faction ended in a no contest after interference from Tyrant, since Brent didn't technically lose, he was given the title shot. Later that night, Brent was attacked in the parking lot by Prototype. In the main event of the night, Brent lost the match against Eric Samoyd. On Episode 16, it was revealed that at the next CPV, Brent and Tyrant would face The Faction in a tag team match. On Episode 17, Brent was placed into a gauntlet match. His first opponent was Antonio the Awesome, who Brent defeated. Brent's next opponent was revealed as Chad, who Brent also defeated. Brent's third opponent was Mastodon, who Brent lost to, after the match, Mastodon continued to attack Brent, until Tyrant came to Brent's aid. Later that night, Brent joined a 3-on-2 handicap match, making it a 6-man tag team match, teaming with Tyrant and Shant to face Eric Samoyd & The Faction in a winning effort. At No Mercy, Brent teamed with Tyrant to face The Faction, however, throughout the entire match, Brent refused to tag in Tyrant, but still won the match, after the match, Tyrant hit Brent with a Dominator. On Episode 18, Brent was originally set to compete in a 6-man tag team match, teaming with The Misfits to face Eric Samoyd and The Faction, however, due to The Faction attacking The Misfits backstage, the match was made a singles match for Samoyd's ECW Championship, Brent won the match by disqualification when an unknown man interfered in the match. On Episode 19, Brent called out the man from the previous episode and challenged him to a match. The man (Revealed to be called Protection) accepted the challenge and faced Brent. Brent ended up winning the match. On Episode 20, Brent faced Tyrant in a match ending in an unknown decision. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Brent returned to ECW. On Episode 1, Brent competed against long time rival, Tyrant in a Hell in a Cell Match, however, the match ended in a no contest after the broadcast was shut off. On Episode 2, Brent competed in the first round of the ECW Championship Tournament against a mystery opponent, revealed to be the returning Papu Papu. Brent won the match after an assistance from Colossus. On Episode 3, Brent competed in the semi finals of the tournament against Tyrant. Brent lost the match after an interference from Papu Papu got Brent disqualified. On Episode 4, Brent teamed with Colossus and Devin Foolhardy to face Tyrant, Papu Papu and Mark Brandle in a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match, after Foolhardy was eliminated, Brent was later eliminated himself by Papu Papu. Colossus was later defeated for the whole team. At Night of Champions, Brent faced Papu Papu in a back and forth match that finally ended with Brent coming out victorious. After missing Episode 5, Brent returned at Episode 6, despite not competing, he interfered in Tyrant's ECW Championship steel cage match against defending champion, Colossus. After the match, Brent dragged Tyrant backstage. On Episode 7, Brent was revealed to be competing in a qualifying match for the Money in the Bank match at the upcoming CPV. Brent's opponent was revealed to be ECW Commentator, Mick McMichaels. After Brent defeated McMichaels in a squash match, he was attacked by Tyrant. At No Way Out, Brent competed in a 6-Man Money in the Bank Battle Royal alongside Tyrant, Papu Papu, Nanook of the North, Abraham Little and Melvin Moon. After Melvin and Nanook were eliminated, Brent won the match eliminating Papu, Little and Tyrant. At the end of the show, after Metaphor won the ECW Championship from Colossus, Brent appeared on the stage. On Episode 9, after Metaphor won a Gauntlet Match and was attacked by The Disciples of Apocalypse, Brent came out to cash in his Money in the Bank contract, however, Brent's cash-in match ended in a quick no contest after a surprise appearance from Tank. On Episode 10, Brent was granted a rematch against Metaphor for the ECW Championship, with Tank banned from the arena, however, the match once again ended in a no contest when the lights went out in the arena and Metaphor disappeared. On Episode 11, Brent, coming through the crowd, came out to talk about his match with Metaphor on the previous episode, when Tyrant interrupted. Later that night, Brent competed in an ECW Championship Number #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match against Tyrant, Nanook of the North and Papu Papu. After Nanook and Papu were eliminated, Brent and Tyrant fought to another no-contest after an appearance from the debuting Liandrin and The Ministry of Blood. Brent and Tyrant double teamed Hale and Metaphor before Tyrant hit his Dominator on Brent. On Episode 12, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair announced that in the main event, Brent and Tyrant would team up to face The Ministry of Blood and if Brent and Tyrant win the match, Metaphor would defend the ECW Championship in a Triple Threat Match. Brent and Tyrant won the match. After the match, Brent brawled with Metaphor while Tyrant fought Hale (At the same time, multiple other wrestlers were brawling backstage). The episode ended when Brent speared Metaphor off the stage. At Royal Rumble, Brent competed in the Triple Threat against Metaphor and Tyrant for Metaphor's ECW Championship. Brent lost the match after an interference from Hale. Later that night, Brent entered the Royal Rumble Match at number 30, Brent lasted 2 minutes and 39 seconds, being able to eliminate Mark Brandle and reach the final 3 before being eliminated by Tyrant. On Episode 14, Brent faced Colossus and Tyrant in a triple threat match to determine the number #1 contender for the ECW Championship. Tyrant won the match after pinning Colossus, but after the match, Brent attacked Tyrant. After Brent attacked Tyrant, Brent was attacked himself by Tank. On Episode 15, Brent faced Colossus in a winning effort, after the match, Tank appeared on the screen, calling Brent a coward, before challenging Brent to a match at the upcoming CPV, Bad Company. On Episode 16, Brent faced Metaphor in the main event. Inspite being hit with 4 Death Drops, Brent was able to defeat Metaphor. After the match, Tank came out to request an answer for the challenge he issued on the previous episode, Brent accepted on the condition that the match be made Falls Count Anywhere, which Tank agreed to. Afterwards, Tank tried to hit Brent with the Mach-5, but Brent reversed it into a Spinebuster before hitting the Spear, which Tank immediately got up from. At Bad Company, Brent defeated Tank in their Falls Count Anywhere match, after the match, Brent's victory celebration was interrupted by Mason Kronik appearing on the titantron. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Jackhammer (Vertical Suplex Powerslam) ** Spear * Signature Moves ** Lariat, with theatrics {2015-2017} ** Military Press Spinebuster {2018-Present} ** Spinebuster {2015-2017} ** Triple Rolling German Suplexes {2018-Present} * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "13" by Jim Johnson ** Unknown Theme Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Championship (1 time) ** Money in the Bank (2016) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:Powerhouses Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights